realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Viss'Takh
Viss'takh The Viss'takh are a race of draconic humanoids. They were created by dragons as servants during the Dragon Times. Many reptilian races have degenerated into more primitive societies over the years. The Viss'Takh, on the other hand, have maintained their intelligence and civilized ways. Description Standing on average between 6'2" and 6'8" on average Viss'Takh are impressively tall, with a heavy weight to match, commonly possessing a mass between 220 and 320 lbs. Viss'Takh feet are ended with three strong talon-like claws with a fourth claw in the back as are their hands, with the replacement of the rear claw with one thumb on each hand. A Viss'Takh’s head features a blunt snout, a strong brow, and reptilian frills on the cheeks and ears. On the back of the head a crest of hornlike scales form what resembles a mess of ropey hair. Eyes are usually red or gold in hue. Vass'Takh resemble humanoid dragons and exhibit many dragonic features, including a scaly hide and the capacity to use a breath weapon. The scales a Vass'Takh wears are the colors of all true dragons in hue and though breeding over the centuries has produced some interesting colors . The scales are typically in their greatest concentration around forearms, lower legs, feet, shoulders, and thighs, with a very fine leathery covering over the rest of the body. With the proper training, Vass'Takh can learn to unlock more of their draconic potential, even to the point of sprouting wings with which to fly, like a dragon. Society Young Vass'Takh, who hatch from eggs like their draconic relatives, grow at an impressively rapid rate, much faster than most other races, reaching the equivalent maturity of a human child of 10 by age 3. However, this rate of maturation slows dramatically within a few short years and Vass'Takh are not considered physically mature for another twelve years. Once they do reach adulthood, they can expect a lifespan of about 100 years. Not all Viss'Takh develop a breath weapon but those that do usually obtain it during these years of growth. Like dragons, Viss'Takh are often mistaken for reptiles but are in fact warm-blooded draconic creatures. In fact, the internal body temperature of their body is warmer than that of most similar races, being so hot as to seem feverish to the human touch. While this might seem disadvantageous the lack of hair and large mouth allow them to displace body heat at an effective rate, meaning they are comfortable in cold climates while remaining no more vulnerable to heat than humans. Viss'Takh distinguish themselves from other draconic creatures like kobolds through a distinctively mammalian trait however. Like humans, dwarves, elves, or any of the other mammalian races Viss'Takh females have mammary glands that enable them to nurse their young with milk, which they feed to hatchlings for several months before teeth begin to come in. A Viss'Takh will then slowly wean their child off of milk with soft food and then towards normal Viss'Takh eating habits, which contain more meat than is typical of most other races. Abilities Viss'Takh have a number of abilities that set them apart. They are both stronger and more charismatic than the typical humanoid, traits inherited from their draconic relatives. Viss'Takh also are quite durable and when injured have an inner strength that can push them to accomplish even more than when they are at their best. Viss'Takh also heal more easily than other humanoids. However, most potent of all is the breath weapon, which, like that of a dragon, varies in nature, being acidic, cold, electrical, fiery, or poisonous and this will vary depending on it's scale color. Some Viss'Takh have additional abilities. A number have enhanced vision more similar to that of a hunting bird, some can modify their dragon breath, acquiring two or more other damage types, some learn even to mix one or more elements together to create a composite breath weapon and somelearn to use the ability zeal, which gives gravely injured Viss'Takh the resolve to get back on their feet and keep fighting for a little longer Psychology Viss'Takh have a well-known dedication to honor and how deeply rooted this trait is remains debatable. However, all dragonborn tend to view all living things as deserving of courtesy and respect. Honor is more than a word and is often considered more important than life itself. Cowardice is not simply undesirable amongst them, it is considered outright repulsive. Viss'Takh drive for self-improvement. They have strong self-consciousness and a tendency for strong emotions. Both of these combine to make Viss'Takh particularly wanting of the approval of others. Viss'Takh place great value on the skill of an individual, including themselves. Failing at a task is anathema to them and as a result they can sometimes push themselves to unhealthy extremes of effort. This aspect of their mind means few of the race take a laid back approach to any skill or ability, striving ever to become the masters of a particular skill and they respect those among other races that approach life in the same manner. Other races may see Viss'Takh as proud or even arrogant because of this dedication to excellence and high standards. It is true that they are typically proud of their race’s accomplishments. However, they are also more than willing to recognize with respect the accomplishments of other races in turn, whether or not the race in question is an ally or enemy. Viss'Takh often wear their hearts in the open, typically hiding neither anger nor joy. They are enthusiastic about life, particularly success, and brooding about failure for only a short time before their disappointment is shaped into a strong drive for improvement. Only a handful of Viss'Takh actually demonstrate traits that might be considered timid or reserved and the vast majority of the race have no qualms asking for what they need or taking time to improve themselves. Trust is a major factor in the lives of all Viss'Takh and each expects others to be just as open and forthcoming with them as they are. Perhaps paradoxically given the often rigid conditions of their society, Viss'Takh have a strong sense of independence and self-worth. Most Viss'Takh however do not view this as a need to break away from society as other individuals might, but rather to shape it for the better through their own unique strengths and weaknesses. Likewise, they see themselves as responsible for those around themselves, the group ultimately reflecting on the individual. In this way the successes and failures of each Viss'Takh are the failures and successes of the group they associate with, giving Viss'Takh a very collective sense of self while retaining their individuality. Ultimately, Viss'Takh hold themselves accountable for their choice of allies and poor judgment is considered no excuse for failing to uphold the standards all Viss'Takh hold themselves to. Good Viss'Takh are fairly common but they are as fallible to evil as any other race. The passionate nature of dragonborn can make the race brutal or vengeful and given to hasty choices that are morally compromising. The dragonborn sense of worth can likewise lead to greed and egoistic selfishness. But while they can turn to evil, most Viss'Takh villains retain the race’s scruples and values that define the race, including respect and courtesy to enemies. Other than their well-known hatred of dragons, Viss'Takh have few definitive relationships with other races History During the Dragon Times the great dragon empires had a great need for servants. The primitive humanoids around at the time just did not cut if for the dragons. And so the Council of Tos'vorn was formed, with dragons of every color and lead by the clerics of Io. The council decided a new race was needed, a race of humanoid dragon folk. And so the Viss'Takh were created. The exact posses ritual is unknown, but it is known that elementals were summoned and bound to those first Viss'Takh and that they carry that elemental legacy today. While having the highest rank of any humanoid in the Dragon Empires, the Viss'Takh were virtual slaves to the dragon rulers. It was rare for any dragon to treat them with anything close to respect. Many dragons saw the Viss'Takh as little more then tools or pawns. Viss'Takh hatred of dragons grew to unimaginable levels. Though they never acted on their hate. They stayed true and loyal to their honor and the dragon rulers. It remained this way for many years. Eventualy the elves brought about the first Dragon Rage and brought an end to the Dragon Empires. However, in the rage about 90% of all Viss'Takh were killed. By the time the rage had ended, only a handful remained and they fled to the far corners of the world, free at last to live their own lives. Slowly, the Viss'Takh rebuilt their race into greater numbers. At least three times in Viss'Takh history they used the creation ritual to make more Viss'Takh, but this has not been done in centuries. Also the occasional arch-dragon has been known to create a couple Viss'Takh, but none in recent memory. The surviving Viss'Takh passed down their hatred of dragons to their descendants, but it's possible to find Viss'Takh creted later still serving dragons today. Some time around the start of dale reckoning Viss'Takh were again seen in the world. Category:Viss'Takh Category:Draconic creatures Category:Humanoids